4 Break-Ups
by BookGirl45
Summary: Read about these four break ups in the Cahill family. I take requests for pairings, but I refuse to do Jonah with Amy, Sinead, & Hamilton with anyone but Sinead. It's not that I don't like Jonah, I just can't think of him with anyone but Ocs
1. Amy and Ian

**I Don't own anything except by Ocs of course**

**Descriptions**

**All same Characters with different Names**

**New:**

**Jemia: Curly black/brown hair with red highlights. Singer. Know as Luna in band **_**4 moons**_** with Kaily, Amanda, and Lila**

**Lila: Curly black hair with dark dark blue highlights. Singer and plays gutair**

**Dogs: **

**Rose redish blond color, slightly dumb**

**Bucky bron and tan color, herds sheep**

Amy's Pov

I was walking along and I was bored.

I suddenly heard a sound. I sounded like kissing and occasional moaning.

I raised an eyebrow and walked toward the sound. "Oh Ian" I heard a voice Croon. Ian? He's my boyfriend. I opened the door to quite a sight. Kelsi my manager was currently making out with Ian whom was not wearing a shirt.

I also noticed The 4 Moons, Kaily, Amanda, Lila & Jemia underneath a table holding their knees under a table looking extremely un comfortable.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON"

Kaily just her fingers in "kiss" position

Lila just threw up a bit they got

they got out from the pool table, I forgot to mention, we were in the game room

they snatched up tome sticks and let's just say Ian will be in the ER for a while...

I ran off and went to my room and cried.

_he was cheating on you, face it Amy_ I though, he wasn't't worth it.

I picked up a guitar and started singing

**"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

After singing I got up, went to Ian's room and found some lipstick.

disgusted I quickly wrote on the mirror

We Are Never **Ever** Back Together

I walked away smirking.


	2. Amy and Jake

**I don't own anything. **

**Sorry this hadn't came out for a while, my family was going out and I never seemed to get to the computer.**

**Also sorry if Jake is out of character, I'm not used to writing him.**

Ian _had_ cheated on me. It wasn't some practical joke like I hoped.

I was meeting Jake up at the coffee shop. He always seemed nice enough, plus

Dan and Atticus were hanging out that so that was my second reason.

**Took a deep breath in the mirror**  
**He didn't like it when I wore high heels**  
**But I do**

I sighed and grabbed a sweater. I was quite chilly in fall.

**Turn the lock and put my headphones on**  
**He always said he didn't get this song**  
**But I do, I do**

I smiled. I hoped Jake wouldn't be late, Ian usually was. He always proclaimed

that he was doing something for the Lucians, but now I understand why he was always late.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late**  
**But you got here early and you stand and wave**  
**I walk to you**  
**You pull my chair out and help me in**  
**And you don't know how nice that is**  
**But I do**

I arrived. Jake had been waiting for me I smiled and waved.

I sat down and we talked. The usual thing, Cahills, Vespers, stufflike that.

**And you throw your head back laughing**  
**Like a little kid**  
**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause**  
**He never did**  
**I've been spending the last 8 months**  
**Thinking all love ever does**  
**Is break and burn and end**  
**But on a Wednesday in a cafe**  
**I watched it begin again**

**You said you never met one girl who**  
**Had as many James Taylor records as you**  
**But I do**  
**We tell stories and you don't know why**  
**I'm coming off a little shy**  
**But I do**

****we began to hang out more often, at the coffee shop usually.

I think Jake noticed that the fact that i was quieter, more like the when I was in the hunt.

**And you throw your head back laughing**  
**Like a little kid**  
**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause**  
**He never did**  
**I've been spending the last 8 months**  
**Thinking all love ever does**  
**Is break and burn and end**  
**But on a Wednesday in a cafe**  
**I watched it begin again**

**And we walked down the block, to my car**  
**And I almost brought him up**  
**But you start to talk about the movies**  
**That your family watches every single Christmas**  
**And I want to talk about that**  
**And for the first time**  
**What's past is past**

****We were walking to the studio because I had to go.

Jake said something about lucians and I let a small tear fall.

barely big enough to notice. I was gong to say thanks, when we arrived at the studio.

It was windy and some hair brushed into my face. He pushed the hair back and leaned over to kiss me.

his lips touched mine and I closed my eyes.

**And you throw your head back laughing**  
**Like a little kid**  
**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause**  
**He never did**  
**I've been spending the last 8 months**  
**Thinking all love ever does**  
**Is break and burn and end**  
**But on a Wednesday in a cafe**  
**I watched it begin again**

****We stood there for a while smiling at each other

"see you next Wednesday" He called

I waved.

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe**  
**I watched it begin again,**


End file.
